Mirrors Setzer and Sephiroth
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Every writer has their niche... making fictional characters who are very much alike have sex is mine... this is a one-shot.


The famed spaceship "Highwind II" landed calmly near Kohlingen on the planet known as F6. A tall man with a dark aura walked off the loading ramp, silver hair splayed backwards except for two long bangs that hung down to the bottom of his chest. With a dirt-brown trench coat that flowed down to his knees, unbuttoned in the front but for one button right at the bottom of his chest, and a large brimmed hat that hid his eyes, the man's identity was quite concealed. His voice gave no hints as to who he was, or where he was from, or why he had come to the planet.

He stalked quietly from the ship towards Kohlingen without any words to anyone. Someone rode by him on a Chocobo, slowing down to try and keep in contact with the person.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said this person. "I am King Edgar of Figaro." Edgar flicked his head, whipping his ponytail to the other side. His dark-blue clothes looked awfully uncomfortable to the man in the trench coat. "Who might you be?"

"I don't have a name anymore…" replied the silver-haired man.

"Then where might you be from?"

"I have no hometown."

Edgar frowned. "Surely you must have some kind of identity…"

The silver-haired man stopped suddenly and held out his hand. A beam of light shaped like a long katana appeared and then became a seven-foot-long katana. He took the blade by the hilt in his left hand and turned to the King.

"What is it you want from me? Money? Magic?" The words seemed to emanate from all things around, and Edgar's Chocobo shuddered. "Perhaps you'd like despair?" he suggested as he brought the hilt up to his face and crossed his right hand over behind the left hand. The arc of the blade forced the tip to point downwards and he spread his legs just barely more than if they remained closed.

"This desert is dangerous to those on foot…" Edgar said nervously. "I only wanted to suggest that you get a Chocobo-"

"There's nothing that can defeat me, especially some pathetic monster."

And at that time, a little demon in a potato sack with a knife and a lantern appeared. It looked like a green Diglet with clothes.

"OH, SHIT! A TONBERRY! RUN!" Edgar screamed and ran away on his Chocobo. The warrior with the katana only smirked with an amused laugh as he turned to the monster.

"A Tonberry… how pathetically droll…" he mumbled. The Tonberry raised its knife, which gleamed for a second. It took one step and both the knife and lantern shattered into a million different pieces. It stood there, confused for a second as the silver-haired man's katana vanished. Then the Tonberry fell apart and faded away.

The man continued on his lonely journey, never encountered by anything more until he arrived in Kohlingen.************************************************************************

Setzer shouted in victory as the dice stopped spinning. There, in the Kohlingen Inn's lobby, he had acquired a reputation as the "God of Gambling," over the course of time. He had never lost a game of any kind to anyone, but was still challenged by travelers who knew no better. Other times, he would just play against his friends who showed up from time to time.

"Damn it Setzer! You're dice are loaded!" Sabin growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He picked up the dice and threw them, only to be further infuriated when they continued to land on different numbers.

"Lady Luck is just with some of us more than with others!" Setzer replied with a laugh. Sabin rose from his chair and walked to the door. Once there, he turned back to the scar-faced gambler.

"Well, now that you've cleaned my pockets, I have to go back out and make more money. Thanks, jacka-"

The door flung open and sent Sabin flying into a wall. The silver-haired man walked in slowly and approached the desk where no one stood in attendance.

"Looking for a room?" Setzer asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I own this Inn. If you're looking to rest here for awhile, then tell me."

"I am. I'll take your most expensive room."

Setzer raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "And how might I know that you can actually pay for even ONE night?"

The silver-haired man reached inside his coat and pulled out a giant sac of gil, then tossed it to Setzer. He slowly undid the knot in the string that held it closed and poured the money out onto the table with huge eyes wide open. He then calmed himself and looked at the stranger once more.

'He's quite mysterious… I wonder how his luck is?' Setzer thought. "Tell you what," he said, "let's play a game."

The other silver-haired man laughed quietly. "A game, huh… what do you have in mind?" he asked as he sat down across from the silver-haired gambler.

"Poker. The stakes: if you win, I'll give you the room for free as long as you want, and I'll be your personal servant for as long as you stay here."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you pay double and become my servant as long as you are here."

The silver-haired warrior thought for a moment, then finally agreed to the terms.

"By the way…" Setzer interjected as he shuffled the deck of cards, "what is your name?"

The silver-haired warrior took off his hat and trench coat, finally showing his green eyes with slitted pupils and a completely bare torso. His eyes glowed almost threateningly as he studied Setzer's features.

"My name… is Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth, huh?" Setzer repeated mindlessly as he dealt five cards to Sephiroth and himself. He picked up his hand and glanced at it for only a moment before peering over to see Sephiroth's expression. The warrior had his hands clasped together just under his nose to conceal whatever emotion his mouth may have been showing and only glared back at Setzer. The cards remained untouched on the table.

"I have no desire to change my hand," Sephiroth said. Setzer took two from his own hand and picked up two more from the deck.

"I have a full house," he said triumphantly, revealing three fives and a pair of fours. Many who had been watching gave cries of envy and some clapped. Sephiroth waited until the excitement died down before he revealed his hand:

"Four of A Kind," Sephiroth declared, revealing his hand of all four aces and a five.

The onlookers went wild. "The God of Gambling has lost! The God of Gambling has been overthrown!" and so on and so forth. Setzer chuckled to himself.

"Seems as though Lady Luck was not with me this time…" he mumbled. Sabin cautiously approached the table and observed the cards from the players' hands.

"How… How… Ugh. I'm getting out of here before I get gambled away for a pack of cigarettes…" he grumbled and left the inn.

Setzer scooped up the gil and placed it back in the sack Sephiroth was carrying it in and tossed it back. The ex-SOLDIER caught it in one hand and put it in the coat.

"Right then. A bet is a bet. Allow me to show you to your room…" Setzer said, not showing a bit of reluctance.

"You seem overly happy that you lost…" Sephiroth commented, cautiously following the silver-haired gambler. Setzer shrugged.

"Sometimes they slip by. It's a good feeling to lose every once in a while."

Setzer led Sephiroth to the penthouse, the only room on the fifth floor. He pushed open the door and reached for the suitcase and bag that Sephiroth had been carrying only for the ex-SOLDIER to jerk back. "I'll carry these myself, thanks." was his cold objection to Setzer. The gambler shrugged and walked inside with Sephiroth behind him.

"There. You have the finest bed, carpeted floor, whatever you could possibly hope for from this town. Mind you, we haven't advanced much, technologically, so…"

"It'll do nicely, I believe. Thank you."

"Then will that be all?"

"For now, yes."

Setzer pointed to a bell beside the bed. "Just ring if you desire something. I shall attend to you as soon as I possibly can. Please keep in mind that I do have to run this Inn by myself."

"Duly noted. Now, you may go," Sephiroth said as he began to unbuckle his belt. Setzer turned and closed the door just as Sephiroth's black jeans fell to the floor, no form of underwear on the silver-haired man's body. He casually walked to the bathroom with the intent of taking a shower. The water matted his hair to his back once he stepped into the down-pouring torrent of clear liquid and he sighed pleasantly.

"A warm shower always feels nice…" he mumbled. He glared at the door when something unexpectedly knocked on it… and then started talking.

"Setzer, again…" the voice announced. "Here's some things you may need if you're bathing. I didn't have time beforehand to replace them…"

'Too busy gambling, I'll bet. Would it have taken too much time out of your games to maintain your own Inn?' he thought. "Alright, bring 'em in."

Setzer set a bag down just inside the doorway. He closed the door halfway but then stopped. "Is there anything you would desire at this moment?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "Is there a towel in here?"

"Yes. I brought several up with me."

"Then no. There is nothing else."

"Very well, then." Setzer replied and closed the door all the way. Sephiroth could hear the smile in his voice and yelled "STOP!"

Footsteps returned to the door. Then: "Yes?"

"You just saw me naked, didn't you?"

A hesitant pause. "What makes you think that?"

"The smile in your voice. I don't care if you did or did not, I would like to know."

"Then yes, I saw you naked in the shower."

Sephiroth smirked. "I thought so. Then, did you like what you saw?"

Setzer, on the other side of the door, began to question where the conversation was headed. 'I should probably stay in the middle…'

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe," the silver-haired gambler replied. He smirked to himself. 'Perhaps, if I play my cards right, I can… besides, I told Darill I wouldn't ever make love to another woman-'

Then the door splintered and a screen of mist silhouetted the nude, wet figure who appeared. Sephiroth pushed the dripping-wet hair back out of his face as if he were slicking it back with gel. He reached out slowly to grab the towel and wrap the dark-blue cloth around his waist.

"Then "thank you," nonetheless," he said and reached out now to Setzer. He put his hand on the back of the gambler's head and forced him forward for a quick kiss. Setzer's eyes bugged as a tongue invaded his mouth, entwining with his, before they closed loosely and he began to move his tongue, sliding across Sephiroth's. Before it got too hot, the warrior pushed him away.

"No." He patted the gambler on the head. "Keep working hard, like a good servant, and you'll be further rewarded. Now," Sephiroth returned to the shower, "you may leave."

Setzer slowly turned and left the room, half-dazed and very aroused. 'What… What the hell just happened?' he thought with an entertained smirk. By the time he'd returned to the lobby, his arousal had physically vanished, but his mind's desire still flamed with a burning fury. For a little while, he had become clumsy and otherwise disoriented in everything. He couldn't even think straight enough to keep from losing games.

"Damn, has the Gambler been shaken so hard by that massive loss he can't even win? Has Lady Luck abandoned you because of your extreme loss?" Sabin asked. Setzer only smiled and sighed.

"I have no idea what's wrong…" the scar-faced man said and dealt another hand.

"Whoa, whoa, cowboy!" Sabin held up his hands, stopping Setzer. "As much as I thought I'd like taking all my money back, I don't find this very agreeable at all. You find someone else to play… I'd feel bad if I won all the money you had…" he said, rising from the table. "Just keep me from playing any games of luck with the man you lost to. That guy's got scary skills… he didn't even look at his hand, mind you!"

Just then, a bell jingled behind the reception desk. Setzer rose from the table and began to walk away.

"He calls me… I'll be back."

Sabin turned to the door. "I've actually got to go this time. Important king stuff, you know how it is…"

"Sure, sure. Later, then."

Sephiroth lay sprawled on top of the bed with only his pants on, but unbuttoned and unzipped. His hair was completely dried and sparkled amazingly in the sun's dying rays of silver light. He stared up at the ceiling blankly as his stomach rumbled. Setzer knocked on the door and let himself in.

"You called?"

"Yes, I did, Captain Obvious. I am hungry, and since you are my servant I demand you prepare a dinner."

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me, Gambler."

Setzer left. "What shall I get?" he wondered aloud. Then he pounded his fist to his palm when he remembered that there was a diner just beside the Inn. He left slowly and took around ten steps to the right and entered the diner. A green-haired girl in a common waitress's uniform approached him with a cheery smile.

"Hello! What brings you here, Setzer?" she asked with a polite smile.

"My damned Inn is right beside this place, Terra…" he replied, a wee bit off-topic. "It's not like I traveled across the world to come here…"

"I know, but… well, that just came out wrong. I'm sorry." She bowed and looked him in the eyes when she rose back up. "Well… How may I serve you today?"

"You do take-out, right?"

She nodded.

"Then give me two of whatever meal you think is the best here, Terra. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Okay!" she disappeared through a door behind the counter. Setzer sat down on a bench by the door and twiddled his thumbs until Terra reappeared with two small white boxes, one in each hand.

"Here you go!" she said and handed them to Setzer.

"Put it on my tab…" he said.

"Bye!" she called after him before the door swung shut. Setzer could smell the food in the boxes and felt his stomach rumble. The sensation now was more like it was being ripped apart, though. He quickened his pace to get Sephiroth's food to him and then go eat his own.

"It's about time…" Sephiroth growled darkly when Setzer brought the food in. Setzer laid one box down on the table by the bed and bowed quickly before starting to walk away… when a sword suddenly flashed before him.

A katana.

A _**very long**_ katana.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth asked, rising anger in his voice.

"To eat my own dinner…" Setzer replied. The silver-haired warrior grabbed Setzer and threw him onto the bed.

"Nope. You're late, and I shall punish you for it…" Sephiroth growled and reached into his back pockets for some handcuffs. He quickly cuffed the gambler to the bed so that he could get more equipment from his suitcase: a gag, a leather whip, a blindfold, and a small white bottle. Once he tied the blindfold around Setzer's eyes and gagged him, he started to talk again.

"Let's see… what should I do first…" he mumbled, sounding almost calm now. Setzer struggled with the handcuffs and tried to shake off the blindfold and eventually fought to remove the gag, if nothing else. Sephiroth's hand then held his head in place.

"No. It'll be worse if you try to escape this…" he mumbled and licked the scars on the gambler's face. Setzer sighed awkwardly from the touch. No one had done that for him in a long while…

"Now then, on with the punishment…" Sephiroth said. He took his katana and with what seemed like only one slice removed all of Setzer's clothes. Setzer's cock was completely unrestrained now and sprang up like a spring. The warrior laughed with amusement and slapped the erection before taking it in his left hand and stroking. After about a minute or so, Setzer started to moan and breathe raggedly. In response, Sephiroth began to use the whip: lashing out at Setzer's thighs and his wrists all the while beating him off. Setzer came uncontrollably, spewing all over the sheets and much of Sephiroth's arm.

"Damn…" he mumbled. "How dare you cum on me!" he roared and slapped Setzer with only one-fourth of his full strength. Setzer started to laugh behind the gag.

"Fine then!" Sephiroth lifted Setzer's legs up, high, higher… The soldier then kneeled on the edge of the bed and dropped his own black pants to his knees and parted Setzer's lower cheeks, shoving his erect cock inside.

"Laugh about this!"

Setzer started to moan again, completely unable to control himself. He'd waited for this, but hadn't quite foresaw the circumstances under which it would happen. He constricted without thought around Sephiroth's member with each thrust until he felt something wet and slimy inside him. Sephiroth pulled out and pulled his pants back up, buttoning them at the end. He undid the blindfold and gag and unlocked the handcuffs so Setzer could get away. The warrior threw a set of Setzer's clothes at him.

"Where'd you get these?" the gambler asked.

"I stole them from your room. Put them on, take your box of food, and go," Sephiroth replied coldly. Setzer clothed himself quickly and looked out the window before he got his food.

"Good god, it's night! I thought it was still evening…" he mumbled. He turned just before he exited and gave a quick "Goodnight" to Sephiroth before leaving. The warrior sat down at the table, opening the box of food.

"Yes, I believe I'll stay here quite a while…" he mumbled with an unnoticeable smile.


End file.
